


Exposure

by threewalls



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Child Abuse, Comfort, Consent Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Guy couldn't guess what Luke had thought he was doing, but this was just some misunderstanding.</cite></p><p>Spoilers for Yulia Road > Aramis Springs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

Guy woke up, and grabbed the hands that were yanking on his fly. No way was this Tear waking him for his watch. That only left--

"Guy?"

Guy sat up, and stared. Even shorter, even in the moonlight, Luke's hair was hard to miss. Luke was trying to pull away.

Of course he hadn't been doing what Guy had thought. This was Luke. Guy couldn't guess what Luke had thought he was doing, but this was just some misunderstanding.

"Let go of me!" Luke ordered; so Guy did.

And then grabbed Luke's wrists again, because Luke had reached back down, pushing the heel of his palm right over Guy's crotch, stroking.

"Luke?!?"

Guy counted backward from twenty.

Luke was-- pretty. Guy had caught himself thinking that a few times, starting from about this time last year. He'd cursed having run into a weakness no assassin needed. Now, Guy knew better. Luke looked seventeen, and pulling at Guy's grip, he had the muscle and mass to match. But deep down inside, Luke was the prettiest seven-year-old Guy had helped raise.

"Am I doing it wrong?" Luke asked.

"Ok, first off: you don't do that sort of thing without asking."

"Can I--?"

"No."

"But why not? You said we were friends. You're-- important to me, Guy. I don't mind doing that for you."

"Luke-- who taught you how to do that?"

Luke went quiet, too quiet, finally slumped down onto his calves. "Um-- Uh-- No one."

Guy felt sick. Luke had so few friends at the manor. Guy was the only servant that Luke ever gave the time of day.

"Was it Master Van?"

"No!" Luke wouldn't look at him.

Guy had thought Luke was seventeen, a little young, a little inconvenient. Vandesdelca had had Luke made. He knew how old Luke was to the day.

"I'm grateful to you, Guy, that you came back for me. Tear hates me. Jade doesn't think anything of me. I'm not a duke's son, Guy, I'm just a replica. I need you to like me. Why won't you let me?"

"I already like you, Luke. That's why I waited for you."

Luke's eyes had that shine to them, too wet, though he wasn't crying. Too stubborn. Guy wanted to send Luke back to his own blanket, but man, not like this.

"You don't need to do that," Guy told Luke, letting go of his wrists and hoping. "But hugs are good, you know, if you wanted."

It'd been a few years since Luke hugged Guy like this, easy with how tight his arms could go. Guy rubbed Luke's back-- hands high, almost in Luke's hair, trying not to think about how good and familiar Luke smelt, what it said about him that Guy remembered the scent at all.

Guy reached back to take Luke's hands off his shoulders, gentling Luke out of the embrace.

"Can I sleep next to you? Not--" Luke looked down, again. "Just. Nearby?"

"Ok, but you have to go to sleep now."

Luke nodded, quickly, and settled himself down to sleep. Guy settled back onto his side, watching Luke just in case, but Luke zoned out pretty quick, breathing slow and even.

Guy was still awake when Tear prodded him gently with her wand.


End file.
